Dirty Dancers
Who are the Dirty Dancers? The Dirty Dancers are a non-RP dance group in Vrchat. The goal of the group is to run weekly dance events with live DJs. Event Rules # Users are required to have VR in order to participate # Participants should use the most optimized avatar available. One mesh, minimal materials, no colliders or particle spam # Please take breaks to talk or go AFK in the AFK ZONE to help reduce lag # Be respectful and do not troll # No roleplaying is allowed # Please respect Twitch ToS around participants who are streaming History and Events Beginning Dirty Dancers was founded in April 2018. It began as a venture between exmello and MATTDAMEN when they were dissatisfied with the lack from of freedom to run events under the administration of their former group Dance Dance VR (DDVR). The goal of the group was to run organized dance events with a live DJ every Saturday night. Within 2-3 weeks the group had 200 members. The Void Club From April through June, Dirty Dancers collaborated with Lycon to hold events in the Void Club. Posters advertising the event appeared in the lobby and Lycon developed custom moderation tools for bouncers of the events to guard the door with and keep desktop users out. Aside from the group administrators, Virgo4u was a bouncer for many of the early events. Events were a popular hangout for dancers such as Forceable, Venerac, and Moxi. Club Crawl In late April 2018, Dirty Dancers started holding a club crawl every Friday night. The group hops from club to club every 20 minutes, taking shots every time a portal is opened. DJ Lumi ItsLumi was signed on to be a DJ for Saturday nights. Ever since, aside from occasional guests, ItsLumi has been the main performer for Dirty Dancers. Dancer of the Week In May 2018, they began promoting events with a Dancer of the Week poster designed by Oblivious and updated by Captain Cat. Dancer of the Week is decided on by a poll of nominees every Sunday based on who made the most impact on the dance floor on Saturday. The Dirty Divas As a friend of Lumi, Moxi was a regular attendee of Dirty Dancer events. She became an event planner for the group and created a side project called the Dirty Divas. Initial members included Moxi, LennaLoo, BoxxyTheCat, Virgo4u, Kung, Terrorize, Kelli Siren. Models were created by Zurui and Oblivious. The Dirty Divas would have a rotating schedule where they acted as gogo dancers, dancing in cages above the dance floor. This project has since died off. Change in Leadership In July 2018, MATTDAMEN left the group. Notable Members & Their Roles The requirements for joining the Dirty Dancers and their events are adhering to their rules as well as attending the events. Leadership and Administration The Owner and Administration. * Exmello - Owner, Founder, Administration, Bouncer * Inc0 - Administration, Bouncer Event Planners Members who are in charge of and assist with planning of events. * Captain Cat - Event planner, Moderator, Bouncer, In charge of posters and graphics * Zemeo - Moderator, Bouncer, In charge of Dancer of the Week * Manice08 - Moderator * MarioPK - Moderator, Bouncer, Music producer * Moxi - Former Leader and notable founding member of Dirty Divas * ItsLumi - Head DJ * Senpai - Moderator DJs Members who DJ for events. * Sarri * Kat_pw * The Chubgger * TZAR POTATO * Shylynx * DeFreeze Members and Notable Guests Members who have participated in events. Some members who received Dancer of the Week and were Former Dirty Divas are also listed. Some members may no longer participate or have only made occasional appearances. * Zurui - Former Dirty Diva * Virgo4u - Former Dirty Diva, Bouncer for many of the early events * LenaLoo - Former Dirty Diva * Terrorize - Former Dirty Diva * Kelli Siren - Former Dirty Diva * BoxxyTheCat - Former Dirty Diva, Dancer of the Week * Squid. - Dancer of the Week * Fiskers - Dancer of the Week * TokaLilJane - Dancer of the Week * math.gamimg - Dancer of the Week * Ggenocidee - Dancer of the Week * Aliquem - Dancer of the Week * LLessuRx - Dancer of the Week * EasyQuest - Dancer of the Week * Cloud Surge - Dancer of the Week * Zer0_tolerant - Dancer of the Week * Flameknight7 - Dancer of the Week * Tom&Jerry - Dancer of the Week * Hear the Voices - Dancer of the Week * Tomato - Dancer of the Week * Krisu.Miushy - Dancer of the Week * Mrkillshow - Dancer of the Week * Toxicy - Dancer of the Week * Loup Solitaire - Dancer of the Week * SmartCanoe - Dancer of the Week * PachMaster- Dancer of the Week * Kazacune - Dancer of the Week * Okonomi - Dancer of the Week * TheKingofLife - Dancer of the Week * Mental - Dancer of the Week * Reika - Dancer of the Week * * Phoenix Face * Lunazuki * Brother White Mage * C.J. KillerDie * Carle * godreacter * IronMadden * Recca * Oblivious - Made models and posters for Dirty Dancers, No longer participates as much. Dirty Dancers Club July 14 was the grand opening of the ‘Dirty Dancers’ the official club map for the Dirty Dancers. The map was a commissioned request completed by joerobbi, it has been uploaded to exmello’s account and is updated and maintained by them. The main feature of this world is Twitch integration with DJs. Every Saturday night, ItsLumi performs and everyone attending the party can watch him spin in front of a live webcam on a large screen above the dance floor. Trivia * Dirty Dancers currently sits at approximately 500 members. * The group has become increasingly degenerate over the last few months. It is known for it's love of thigh highs or "VR socks". 100 members have been "thigh high verified" in discord by posting irl pictures wearing thigh highs. 15 members infamously wore thigh highs around Chicago at a meetup in July. * The group has 8 member with stripper poles in real life that they incorporate into dances. * The group serves a forum for collaboration between amateur and professional DJs and producers and gives space for people to submit and review demos. * Senpai, Zemeo, Manice08, Squid, Ikas, and BoxxyTheCat are all featured dancers for Sexy Sunday with Xigneon. * Estimated 1,137 shots are taken every weekend at the events, totaling 13.5 gallons of hard liquor per weekend or 800 gallons for all of 2018. Links * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TF508XhbUrw * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IaKxMJVO5Is Gallery File:Dirty_Divas_Zurui_Moxi_Lena2.jpg|Some of The Dirty Divas, Lenaloo, Zurui, and MoxiMox File:A033c72b854da44dc73fda6c713fd893-jpg.jpg|Dirty Dancers Club viewed from ItsLumi stream ddwiki1.png|After one of the main Saturday parties. VRChat_1920x1080_2018-12-09_01-11-41.688.png|After party Picture with DD ddwiki2.png|The two photowalls inside of the AFK room of the club SHOTS.png|Aftermath of shots VRChat_1920x1080_2018-07-29_00-32-09.394 (1).png VRChat_1920x1080_2018-05-05_21-48-32.019.png VRChat_1920x1080_2018-05-12_08-12-53.098.png Category:Groups